


it is nature, that's all

by actualflower



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: (like of the tooth-rottingly sweet variety), (seriously its so fluffy), Fluff, Multi, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5631379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualflower/pseuds/actualflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe learns Rey and Finn never learned how to dance. He takes it upon himself to teach them one rainy afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it is nature, that's all

**Author's Note:**

> set in some nebulous time after TFA where Finn is healthy enough to be up and walkin around and Rey is still learnin How To JediTM. and bb-8. always bb-8. i need more beepin robot in my life, i love her. ALWAYS BEEPIN. no sadness here, because i used up all my sad feels on my last fic and i need more fluff in my life. i blame oscar isaac's entire existence for this fic, okay. i blame him. don't look at me. i'm just posting this before i can think better of it. it'll probably be edited tomorrow so if u see any glaring mistakes, tell me.
> 
> enjoy ~~~~

Poe learns Finn and Rey have never danced one rare free afternoon on base. He’s sitting in his room, tinkering with BB-8, mostly just to do something with his hands. The sound of the rain hitting the roof of the base is a pleasant backdrop to a quiet afternoon. He almost misses the soft sound of twin knocks at his door, but the rhythm is what really calls his attention (a special rhythm Rey had insisted on creating whenever the three of them needed each other, and Finn and Poe had agreed).

He leaves BB-8 on the table after closing her open ports, hushing the beeping droid as he opens the door to Finn and Rey’s excited faces. “Poe!”

He ushers them inside the small single room. “What’s going on?” His eyebrow quirks, a pleasantly confused expression settling on his face.

Rey and Finn look between themselves, a conversation in pointed looks and furtive eyebrow movement passing for a beat. “ _Tell_ him, Finn!”

“You do it-” He’s interrupted as she punches him in the arm lightly (or, as lightly as Rey does anything). “Ow! Fine!”

Poe watches this exchange with exasperated fondness, much as he has many others. “Tell me what, exactly?”

Finn gives Rey one last pleading look, and then he caves. “We wanna learn how to dance. Like in the old holovids.”

Poe’s face splits into a smile as he fights to contain his laughter. It makes sense, he supposes. Neither of them would’ve had the time or inclination to learn how to dance, nor the resources to learn from.

“...So, is that a yes?” Rey’s voice holds a cautious hope that he can’t help but smile even wider at.

He doesn’t even realize he hasn’t answered them until BB-8 bumps into his leg, beeping at him. “Yeah, that’s a yes.”

He wants to remember their answering smiles for the rest of his life.

~~*~~

He quickly learns that both Finn and Rey are horrible at dancing. Rey less so, but not by much.

He abandons teaching them a waltz after having his feet stepped on by Rey for the 20th time. He doesn’t even wanna think about teaching them how to swing. After an exasperating half-hour trying to drill a box step into either of their memories, he decides to just show them how to slow dance. _No one_ can mess up slow dancing.

He pulls Finn up from his place on the floor and replaces him with Rey. “Okay. This one is, possibly, the easiest thing I can show you how to do.”He places Finn’s hands on his shoulders, his own resting on Finn’s hips. “Take notes, Rey - you’re gonna take my place.” She nods eagerly.

“Okay, you’re gonna step to the left, bring you other foot in, then step to the right, and repeat. That’s it.” Finn gives him a withering look (much to the effect of a puppy attempting to be threatening; it’s very adorable, and Poe wants to kiss him for it). “What?”

“You couldn’t have _led_ with this one instead of-” he waves his hand. “whatever the last half-hour was?!”

Poe snickers. “Technically, you’re supposed to be leading right now.”

He thinks he hears Rey giggle as Finn’s expression slowly turns from annoyed to murderous. Poe, absolutely unaffected, begins humming an old tune his parents used to dance to in their living room and dragging Finn along. Finn sighs and cooperates, gradually loosening until he’s smiling and trying to hum along, too.

Poe looks at Rey, and she hops up. “Your turn.”She expectantly opens her arms, waiting for Poe to step in, but she’s almost knocked over as Poe gently shoves Finn into her arms instead.

“I think you two can handle this one yourselves. Besides-” he says, quickly opening a nearby closet and rummaging around for a moment, “- I think we need some music for this one.”He brandishes his guitar with a flourish; it’s an old gift from his grandparents, and it’s a one-of-a-kind.

Finn and Rey both smile as he experimentally strums a few notes. He gives them both a pointed look, and they both suddenly remember to get into position. Poe laughs and begins playing a well-remembered melody.

It takes them a few moments, but both Finn and Rey get the hang of it easily. They don’t move around very much because of their cramped quarters, but they manage easily enough. The rain’s chatter has been all but forgotten.

“ _Birds do it, bees do it,_ ” Poe sings, soft in the small space. “ _Even educated fleas do it._ ”

Finn laughs as Rey almost trips when Poe starts. She silences him with a glare, but both erupt into giggles anyway. Poe wants to kiss them both. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees BB-8 begin to sway back and forth in time with the music.

Poe grins. “ _Let’s do it - let’s fall in love._ ”

He doesn’t miss the warm smiles he gets when they hear that line.

With the Republic’s infrastructure all but destroyed and Rey still being trained as a Jedi and the ever-looming threat of the First Order on the horizon, the Resistance has a lot of work to do. Rarely are all three of them on leave at the same time.

But -

(Poe looks at Finn and Rey, and sees them smiling at each other, and smiling at _him_ , and giddy and laughing and happy and carefree as they’re so rarely let be, and the tide of love and warmth and belonging that wells up in his chest threatens to overwhelm him.)

\- he doesn’t think he’d change any of it, any of the pain they’ve been through, any of the stress and worry and terror, for this moment right here.

Poe and Finn and Rey dance their way through the night, until they all pile onto Poe’s too-small bed and kiss until they fall asleep. Poe’s the last one to slip into unconsciousness, always. His last thought is of Rey, and Finn, and dancing together for the rest of their lives. He pulls them both tighter, and sighs as he goes to sleep.

For the first time in a long time, none of them have a single nightmare.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked it, why not leave a kudos/bookmark/comment? i'd probably cry if u did tbh i've been crying since i watched this movie honestly...
> 
> song that poe sings: let's fall in love by cole porter. LET ME LIVE OKAY if u can suspend ur disbelief that lightsabers exist then u can believe that poe plays guitar and knows this song. ok. u can do it for me.
> 
> tumblr: [kaytewrites.tumblr.com](http://kaytewrites.tumblr.com/) or [finndameronskywalk-r.tumblr.com](finndameronskywalk-r.tumblr.com/)


End file.
